Field of the Disclosure
Various features relate generally to an integrated circuit (IC) package, and more specifically to an IC package that includes a plurality of dies.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a package on package (PoP) device 100 that includes a first package 102 and a second package 104. The first package 102 includes a first die 120, and a first package substrate 122. The first package substrate 122 includes a first plurality of pads 124 and a first pad 126. The first die 120 is coupled to the first package substrate 122 through a first plurality of solder balls 128. Specifically, the first die 120 is coupled to the first plurality of pads 124 through the first plurality of solder balls 128. A second plurality of solder balls 130 is coupled to the first package substrate 122.
The second package 104 includes a second die 140, a second package substrate 142, a second pad 146, a wire bond 148, and an encapsulation layer 160. The second die 140 is coupled to the second package substrate 142. The wire bond 148 is coupled to the second die 140 and a pad of the second package substrate 142. The second package substrate 142 is needed in order to provide structural support for the second package 104, as well as providing a base for the second die 140.
The second package 104 is coupled to the first package 102 through a third solder ball 156. For example, the third solder ball 156 is coupled to the first pad 126 of the first package substrate 122, and the second pad 146 of the second package 104.
The height (e.g., Z-height) of the package on package (PoP) device 100 is about 1000 microns (μm) or greater. That is, the height between the top of the package on package (PoP) device 100 (e.g., top of the encapsulation layer 160) and the bottom of the package on package (PoP) device 100 (e.g., bottom of the second plurality of solder balls 130) is about 1000 microns (μm) or greater.
There is an ongoing industry trend to reduce the height of packages, as these packages are placed in smaller and smaller devices. Ideally, such a package will have a better form factor, be cheaper to fabricate, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile and/or wearable devices.